Echo
by Multmastr
Summary: Summary: AU. – Lucas rules the school, but what happens when a new girl shows up stirring things up. Brucas /Naley with some Leyton for drama effect.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Lucas and Nathan Scott came from the same parents – Dan and Karen Scott and Nathan is one year younger. Brooke and Haley are related. Peyton is a mean girl.

Summary: **AU.** – Lucas rules the school, but what happens when a new girl shows up stirring things up. Brucas /Naley with a some Leyton for drama effect.

He was the big bad ass of Tree Hill High. Lucas Scott certainly had it all, but he was as humble as they come. Well at least compared to all the rich and popular kids in Tree Hill. Lucas was the most down to earth one. He treated every girl with respect, greeted every guy with a handshake. Everyone adored him. Yeah that's Lucas Scott for you the king of all kings.

Of course, the king would not be complete without his royal subjects.

The tall, dark, and handsome boy who always stood next to Lucas was Nathan Scott, his younger brother and star basketball player. Nathan was one year younger than Lucas, and yet such complete opposites. People questioned if they came from the same mother. Soon, Nathan would be next in line to inherit the title of King of Tree Hill, if he wasn't such a damn prick.

The petite brunette who looked like she was somewhat out of place in the elite group was Haley James, your typical girl next door, slash wallflower. Unlike, the Scott's, Haley didn't come from money but it never stopped Lucas from befriending her.

Back in sixth grade Toby Masters stole Haley's chocolate pudding during lunch, leaving Haley balling her eyes out. Never the less, Lucas was there to take what Toby stole from her and made him apologize to the sobbing little girl. From there, the rest was history. Lucas and Haley have been best friend's ever since.

Last but not least, the Queen of Tree Hill Peyton Sawyer, all the girls envied her. Not because they wanted to be her, but because she was with Lucas "dreamy" Scott. Truth be told, Peyton was such a prissy bitch, no one understood what Lucas really saw in her. Then again, Lucas and Peyton had been together since freshman year. His peers assumed since Lucas was such a nice and loyal guy, he wouldn't be the one to break up with Peyton, it would have to be her call. No such luck of that happening anytime soon. Peyton was going to hold onto Lucas, as long as she could, leaving the girls in Tree Hill devastated.

"One more year left" Lucas thought before walking through the school gates. It wasn't that he disliked his school, but nothing really happened in Tree Hill. Yes, there were the occasional house parties, and underage drinking, but nothing that stood out, nothing that was unexpected. To sum it all up, Tree Hill was quite boring and predictable.

Lucas observed his surroundings as he made his way inside the crowded school building. The students ranged from lost and confused freshman, who looked like they were just thrown into a lion's den and seniors who enjoyed taunting their prey.

Lucas smiled as he saw a familiar face waiting for him near his locker.

"So I heard Nathan's throwing a welcome back senior party tonight at your house."

Lucas pops his locker door open and shoves his white and blue lettermen jacket inside. "Leave it to Nathan to throw a party first day of school."

Haley quirked her eyebrow up to Lucas and leaned slightly forward. "How does that even work, Nathan's not even a senior?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and leaned his back against the lockers next to his best friend. "They're all the same anyway, no matter what their called. It's the same party every time."

Haley turned her head slightly looking up at Lucas, who looked to be dazed at the moment. "Did you and Peyton have a fight or something?"

Haley wasn't sure where his foul mood was coming from, but usually it came from Peyton.

Lucas his shook his head. "No, I just…" He stopped mid sentence as he saw an unfamiliar face walk through the school's double doors.

Tree hill is a small town, and that face was definitely not from around her. He watched her closely, observing her every movement placing his mind in a foggy daze.

Haley snapped her fingers in front of his eyes "Earth to Lucas!"

Lucas slightly pulls his head back. "Huh? What?"

Haley follows Lucas's eyes and notices a pretty brunette wondering the hall. Haley smirks. "Peyton's not going to like that."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas questions, as his eyes are still planted on the new girl.

Haley chuckles lightly. "The girl you can't seem to take your eyes off of."

Lucas huffs down at Haley finally taking his attention off the brunette. "I'm just curious to who she is. It's not every day we have a new student."

Haley winks. "Especially one that looks like her."

Lucas, once again places his focus back on the girl. He is suddenly taken back when the brunette looks his way, and begins to walk towards his direction. "She's walking over her."

If Lucas took a moment to glance down at Haley, he would have noticed the huge grin on her face. "It sure does look like it."

His heart began to race faster and faster as she got closer and closer. He doesn't understand the physical state his body is going through at this very moment. Out of nowhere, little tiny beads of sweat formed across his forehead, and his hands begin to shake uncontrollably. This is completely unlike Lucas Scott. He's used to girls being nervous around him, not the other way around.

Finally the brunette finds herself in front of Haley and Lucas, which felt like an eternity for him, but in reality was in matter of seconds.

Haley takes a step forward and hugs her. "Hey Cuz!" Her voice is raspy, and he likes it.

The look of confusion on Lucas's face is evident. As the girls separate from there embrace, they casually look up at Lucas.

"Lucas, I want you to meet Brooke Davis, my cousin."

Brooke raises her hand. "It's nice to meet you Luke."

Lucas meets Brooke's hand and corrects her. "It's actually Lucas."

Releasing her grasp, Brooke rolls her eyes. "I like Luke better."

Lucas was a bit thrown off by her comment. It's not every day Lucas Scott is told otherwise. Now come to think of it, Lucas has never been brushed off like he's just some ordinary guy. Come on, he's the King of all King's right?

Before Lucas is able to respond, Brooke immediately turns away from Lucas and smiles at Haley. "So are there any cute boys in this school?"

Lucas lets out a low snort. She couldn't be serious, could she? There was one standing right in front of her.

"There are." She takes a pause and glances quickly up at Lucas. "None seem to be here at the moment ."

Brooke narrows her eyes at a group of boys talking at the end of the hall. "Hmm... what about him?"

Lucas and Haley's eyes follow Brooke's and are completely shock. "Who Nathan?" saying simultaneously.

Brooke points. "The hottie with the letterman jacket on."

Haley gasps for air, as Lucas looks seemingly jealous. "He's my brother."

Brooke looks up and down at Lucas. "I don't see the resemblance."

Haley lightly giggled, but Lucas was clearly not amused. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lucas thought defensively.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulders. "We'll see you later Luke."

Brooke and Haley started to make their way to the group of boys where Nathan was. Haley turned her head slightly at Lucas and breathed. "Sorry…"

Clearly Brooke was crazy. At least that's what Lucas made himself believe, but she was still breathtaking.

After all the insults, Lucas was still hypnotized by Brooke. He studied the way her hips moved with every step, and the way her dark brown silky hair swayed side to side. She was definitely going to be his Achilles heel.

"Hey babe!" Peyton pecked Lucas on his lips lightly.

"Oh hey…" Lucas trails off still seemingly distracted.

Peyton brushes his toned chest with her finger tips. "I can't wait for the party tonight."

Lucas continues to look past Peyton. "Uh-huh"

Peyton turns around and spots her. "Who's the new girl, hanging all over Nathan?"

Lucas quickly replies. "She's not hanging all over Nathan."

Peyton turns her attention back at Lucas. "Well not now, but I'm sure at the party…"

"It's Haley's cousin, Brooke." Lucas did not want Peyton to finish her sentence and abruptly interrupts.

Peyton turned around completely, standing next to Lucas as they observe the sight ahead of them. Peyton notices Lucas's eyes have not left Brooke once. "She's sort of pretty, if you like that type."

"She's okay."

_**Liar**_

Lucas's mind was filled with fluttered thoughts sweeping through his head, about Brooke Davis. Who was she? There was something about her that intrigued Lucas very much. Maybe because she was the first girl in Tree Hill who never once gave him a second look, and passed him up for his brother. Sure his brother was handsome as well, but everyone's favorite was none other than Lucas Scott, of course.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

Peyton shoved her books against Lucas's chest. "Walk me to my first class."

Lucas sighed and kissed Peyton on the forehead. "Of course."

This was reality, Peyton and him, not Brooke. Brooke stepped into his life a mere ten minutes, while Peyton has been there for three safe years. Lucas pushed Brooke out of his mind.

"I have a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend." Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas never looked back at Brooke as he walked Peyton to her first class.

Meanwhile, Brooke watched Lucas walk away with Peyton. She didn't mean to treat Lucas badly earlier. She just knew that if she continued to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes, she would be lost never finding her way back. She learned how to guard herself, not letting anyone too close. Her tough exterior was a defense mechanism Brooke had learned throughout the years. She didn't want to risk being hurt by anyone, especially by some boy.

Brooke promises to let her guard slightly down next time she sees Lucas. She realizes nothing could truly happen between them. The tall, curly headed, blonde was his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you to everyone, who commented. It has inspired me to continue. :)

Hopefully, this lives up to the first one.

Also, I'm looking for a beta, if your interested, please send me a message. :)

Now enough rambling, please enjoy the read.

* * *

The people in the dark would have never recognized the girl in the light. Darkness was what she was familiar with. It was her mask, the thing she hid behind. She wondered how she managed to juggle her double life, how she was able to get away with it for so long. Her cries for help were never heard in the dark. Brooke's parents were always busy. Until, one day the dark arose covering the light, ripping the mask Brooke once held so tight.

_Flashback – three days ago_

"_**You have disgraced this family!" Brooke's dad yelled. **_

_**The tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried.**_

_**It wasn't as if her parents never grounded her or showed any ounce of affection. Brooke remembered her mother when she broke her arm, the look of worry on her face. She would always keep the memory of her mother pulling her into her arms and whispering "I love you." **_

_**Brooke was nine. It would be the last time Brooke's mother would ever say those three longing words to her daughter.**_

"_**We've had enough! You are going to live with your aunt and uncle in Tree Hill." Brooke's mother said bluntly. **_

_**The sudden realization of her leaving scared her deeply. Brooke wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up strong. "You can't do that to me. My friends are here. My home is here."**_

_**But like a child Brooke lowered her voice and breathed "With you..." **_

_**Brooke thought she saw a glimmer of sadness flicker in her father's face. **_

"_**No! You are leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and that's final. Now go upstairs to your room. You have some packing to do."**_

_**Or maybe it was a speckle of dirt that found its way in her father's eyes. Whatever the case maybe, Brooke headed up stairs and did what she was told. I guess she's was her aunt and uncle's problem now.**_

* * *

"Brooke… Brooke… Brooke…"

Slowly Brooke lifted her gaze away from her bedroom window to the cute petite girl standing at her doorway. "Oh hey Haley…" Brooke trailed off.

Haley welcomed herself inside Brooke's room and sat at the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Brooke said coldly.

Haley looked at Brooke with worry. Haley was not stupid, but she didn't want to seem pushy, so she dropped it.

Haley was amazed about how her cousin looked tonight. Brooke wore tight skin jeans, with a white halter top emphasizing her curves. "You look gorgeous by the way."

Brooke twirled around, and smiled brightly towards Haley. "Tell me something I don't know." Brooke finished with a wink.

"Come on, before my parents change their minds." Haley said as she pulled herself up from the bed.

"I can't believe your parents are letting me out." Brooke questioned.

There were strict rules enforced upon Brooke when she stepped inside the James house. The bottom line was Brooke was on house arrest.

Haley whispered. "They think you're going with me to a slumber party at Peyton's house."

Haley somehow convinced her parents to have Brooke join her tonight, at "Peyton's slumber party". Haley hated going alone to social gatherings. Lucas was too busy with Peyton to really spend any time with her. It wasn't like she had to go, really, but just like Brooke, we all have our secrets.

Brooke was shocked. The Haley she knew would have never lied to her parents. Then again this was first time she's seen her cousin in over five years. Apparently, a lot has changed.

"Haley James… good girl gone bad." Brooke teased. "I think I might like it here after all."

"This is a onetime deal Brooke." Haley reached Brooke's bedroom door and opened it widely. "Besides, I'm pretty sure someone wants to see you."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and slightly titled her head to the side. "Who Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously.

Haley shrugged. "Sure… why not."

A smile began to grow on Brooke's face, while Haley seemed a bit annoyed.

"Now come on, before were late and wake my parents up."

"You've obviously never been to a house party before." Brooke said as she walked into the hallway.

"I've been too many house parties." Haley said defensively.

"Then you would know you can never be late."

Darkness never waited for Brooke, so why should she wait for it.

* * *

Lucas shifted his eyes from the curly blonde in front of him to the exotic brunette who walked through his front door. His eyes gazed up and down at her, taking in her beauty. Peyton turned her head slightly, and noticed the brunette as well. "Let's go say hi."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Peyton said before she turned her heels and began walking towards Brooke.

Lucas took the alcohol filled shot glass in front of him and gulped it down before following Peyton. "This should be fun." Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton shoved her way through the people circling Brooke. "So you're Haley's cousin."

Brooke sized up the tall blonde in front of her. She remained silent, but stood tall. Brooke dealt with girls like this all the time back home, jealous and mean.

Stepping slightly in front of Brooke, Haley chimed in. "Yeah, her name's Brooke by the way."

Peyton chuckled lightly and continues. "Are you like her mouth piece, or does Brooke know how to speak?" Peyton narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

Brooke let out a strained laugh. She gestured her hands towards Peyton. "And you're supposed to be?"

Peyton retaliated back with an exaggerated laugh and looked casually first to her right and then to her left slightly acting offended.

"Was she supposed to know her?" Brooke thought.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer… Lucas Scott's girlfriend." The last couple of words were dragged a bit, to say the least, making sure Brooke got the point.

Brooke noticed the blonde hair, blue eyed boy behind Peyton, and winked at him seductively. A smile began to rise from his face, but soon faltered when Peyton gave him the evil eye.

All eyes in the room were now focused on Brooke and Peyton show down.

Brooke began to tap her fingers against her waist. "Is there a point to all this?" Brooke spat.

With her hands on her hips, Peyton strutted closer to Brooke until they were now only couple inches apart. "My point is new girl…you are nothing… just the gum I accidently stepped on with my shoe." Peyton looked back at Lucas and continued. "I see the way you look at Lucas."

_**Correction, isn't it Lucas giving Brooke the "stare?"**_

Peyton lowered her head at Brooke. "Back off…"

It took every fiber in Brooke's being not to shove Peyton back, because she swears she was going too, that was until a tall red headed girl stepped in. "Peyton stop blowing a gasket."

"This is none of your business Rachel!" Peyton said angrily.

"Kick back… it's the girls first day of school. I'm sure you can find another time to be a bitch." Rachel smirked ending the sentence.

The sound of ooo's and awe's promptly occupied the room. No one dared to speak ill or confronted the Queen of Tree Hill at least not to her face. Before Peyton could respond to Rachel's insults, Lucas interfered and placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Come on Peyt… Rachel's right, give the girl some slack."

Peyton huffed. "Whatever, you're still vapor, new girl." And with that Peyton and Lucas walked away.

Brooke could have sworn she saw Lucas smile at her before he left with Peyton. Maybe it was her imagination. No boyfriend would side with their girlfriend's enemy, would they?

The tension soon lifted from the air and, disintegrated when the couple dispersed.

Brooke didn't want or need anyone to defend her. This was a first for Brooke, which made her feel weak and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me. I don't need you or anyone else fighting my battles."

"You're Welcome." Rachel spoke bluntly.

"I could have handled it fine all by myself." Brooke retorted.

Rachel smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Rachel then quickly turned away from Brooke. She was clearly not amused. Haley noticed her cousin fuming. She tried to hold her cousin back, but failed dramatically.

"Eh-hem" Brooke cleared her throat loudly.

Rachel reluctantly turned around. "Are you trying to pick fights tonight, because I can throw Peyton right back at cha if you want?"

Brooke realized she was acting childish. She wasn't used to people being nice, unless they wanted something from her. Instead of making a smart remark, she gave in.

Brooke sighed. "Sorry, I just…"

Rachel cut her off before she could continue. "No need to apologize. Peyton thinks she's the ish, just because she's with Lucas. I seize any opportunity to kick that damn pedestal right beneath her off. "

Brooke smiled. "My name is Brooke."

"Rachel…"

* * *

"Your cousin sure can hold her liquor." Nathan said to Haley as they watched Brooke play "I never"

"Yeah, she's like a fish." Haley giggled.

Nathan smiled, and looked down at Haley. "So I was wondering if you could tutor me after school tomorrow."

Haley gave Nathan a confused look. "School just started Nathan…"

_**Doofus.**_

Nathan realized how stupid his question was, and began to panic. He shuffled his feet looking down, trying to find the words to redeem himself. "Um, yeah, but, uh…"

Haley stopped paying attention to Nathan, and laughed out loud when Brooke fell off her chair. Nathan seemed to be watching Haley in slow motion. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry Nathan, what were you saying?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Nathan said somewhat hurt.

Haley playfully nudged Nathan's shoulder. "You know I think Brooke likes you."

Nathan was thrown off guard. "Brooke… really?"

Haley crossed her arms against her chest. "Why what's wrong with Brooke?"

"She's not you" Nathan thought.

He wishes he had the guts to tell Haley how he felt. Nathan wouldn't know how to handle it if Haley rejected him. He basically had two options – One, he would tell Haley how he felt and she would turn him down flat, never wanting to speak with him again, or option two, hide his feelings for Haley so he would be able to spend time with her. Nathan chose option two.

"Nothing's wrong with Brooke. I just think she's into my brother."

Haley chuckled. "Are you serious? She totally blew him off earlier today."

Nathan snorted. "Thee Lucas Scott… and I missed it."

"It's alright, I'm pretty sure it will happen again." Haley said.

**BOOM**

Haley hurried over to the area Brooke was as Nathan trailed right behind her.

"Brooke are you alright?" Haley said as she and Nathan picked up Brooke off the floor.

"Geez, that couch came out of nowhere…" Brooke slurred.

"No more tequila shots for you." Haley said flatly. She looked up at Nathan with her dopey eyes. "Could you help me take her to my car?"

"Of course." Nathan smiled happily.

* * *

After a slight mishap, during their journey to make it to Haley's car, Brooke and Haley were heading back home.

All of sudden Brooke began to laugh loudly. Haley scrunched her face at her cousin. "What's so funny?"

"Lucas…" Brooke breathed out. "He's so… so…"

"Hot?" Haley teased.

Brooke hissed. "No…"

"Then what?" Haley baited.

"I don't know, he's just so… annoying."

Haley snickered. "Annoying?"

"Yeah, he always stares at me, like I have something in teeth, or he like avoids me like the plague." Brooke continued to slur her words. "And when he does talk to me, he stutters."

"Stutters?" Haley chuckled.

"You can't trust a guy who stutters Haley." Brooke said pointing her finger at Haley. "Oh and what's up with his girlfriend, Peon or something like that."

"Peyton?" Haley questioned.

"Whatever… same thing." Brooke blurted.

Haley shut the lights to her car when they finally pulled up to her driveway. "Now, listen you have to be quiet. We can't wake my parents up, you got it." Haley instructed.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"Shh…" Haley whispered to Brooke before walking through the front door.

Quickly without warning, the lights before the stairs turned on, leaving both girls in shock.

"Where have the two of you been?" Haley's mother said with concern.

"It was my idea." Brooke muttered. "I dragged Haley with me."

Haley was stunned. "Mom, Dad, it was…" Brooke raised her voice to drown Haley out. "Please don't blame Haley for this."

"Brooke you're grounded. Now go upstairs to your room." Haley's father said sternly.

"Um, what happens when you're grounded?" Brooke inquired softly.

"Go up stairs to your room now!" Haley's father roared.

Brooke went up stairs right away, as Haley tried to follow. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Haley's mother questioned.

Haley's shoulders fell, and slowly walked back to her place. "We expect this of Brooke, but you…" Haley's father said.

Haley hated the guilty feeling her parents were giving her. "Were disappointed in you Haley…"

Haley nodded, and began walking up the stairs. "Oh and by the way young lady…" Haley's mother said.

Haley turned around slowly. She continued. "You're grounded too."


End file.
